L'enquête de Colin
by Mystigry
Summary: Bonus OS "Au détour d'un couloir", totalement indépendant. Slash (HP/DM ; PP/HG ; BZ/RW). Colin Crivey adore Harry Potter et cherche toujours à découvrir ses secrets et ceux de ses proches. Mais un jour, il en découvre un qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Suivez donc l'enquête que va mener Colin sur Harry et ses amis.
_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Alors, il s'agit d'une suite bonus de mon OS "Au détour d'un couloir". Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, c'est totalement indépendant._

 _Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté sur le même lien ? Tout simplement parce que l'OS fait 1700 mots et que le bonus en fait 5000 et quelques... je trouvais ça assez bizarre x) Alors tant pis, je fais une nouvelle histoire !_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling_

 _ **Attention** : Slash, relation homosexuelle (HP/DM ; HG/PP ; BZ/RW)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir, se tenait Colin Crivey, appareil photo à la main. Un fin sourire étirait les lèvres du jeune sorcier qui pratiquait en ce moment même sa plus grande passion. A savoir, espionner Harry Potter. Celui-ci se tenait un peu plus loin, assit nonchalamment sur un banc, au soleil, tandis qu'à ses côtés Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley se chamaillaient gentiment.

Cette fois, il allait l'avoir. Cette photo, ce scoop où il verrait le roux et la brune s'embrasser. Parce qu'il en était sûr, non, tout le monde le savait, les deux gryffondors sortaient ensemble. C'était une évidence. Pourtant, personne ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser ou avoir une attitude qui les trahirait.

Quand à Harry… il attendait avec impatience le jour où il verrait enfin son idole au bras d'une charmante jeune fille. Pourquoi pas Ginny Weasley ? Après tout, elle convenait parfaitement au Survivant et ils étaient très proches.

Secouant la tête pour y sortir les images d'Harry et Ginny enlacés, Colin sortit discrètement du couloir pour aller se cacher dans l'ombre d'un arbre imposant de la petite cours.

Les trois amis qui riaient aux éclats étaient seuls et ne se savaient pas observés. C'était donc certain pour Colin qu'ils allaient se relâcher et, pourquoi pas, s'embrasser.

Il porta son appareil devant son visage juvénile, prêt à capturer l'instant fatidique. Foi de Colin, son scoop, il l'aurait !

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu puisque le trio d'or fut bientôt rejoint par le trio d'argent, Drago Malfoy en tête. Colin frissonna. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas ces prétentieux Serpentard et leurs airs supérieurs !

Comme à chacune de leurs rencontres, les deux groupes se disputèrent. Colin photographia tout de même la scène, en lot de consolation. Mais quelque chose semblait diffèrent des autres altercations auxquelles il avait pu assister. Elle restait violente mais on aurait dit que la dispute n'était pas aussi venimeuse qu'elle aurait du l'être. Les répliques étaient acerbes et les poings serrés de rage mais les sourires en coin ne le trompaient pas. Colin, en tout bon enquêteur qu'il était, remarqua bien que les six sorciers semblaient presque… complices.

Ce sentiment fit monter la pression en lui. Ils avaient un secret. Un secret commun et il était bien déterminé à découvrir lequel. C'était bien plus excitant que de guetter les amourettes des filles éplorées de Poudlard. Là, il allait l'avoir son scoop !

Bientôt, les deux groupes se séparèrent et c'est jubilant que le jeune détective suivit de loin Harry et sa bande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron s'écarta de ses meilleurs amis sur un signe de main et s'engagea dans la direction du parc. Ce qu'il allait faire là-bas ? Colin n'en avait aucunes idées, il était trop éloigné pour entendre leur conversation. Mais le sourire et le pas pressé du roux lui firent se poser des questions.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry et Hermione qui tournaient déjà l'angle d'un couloir en papotant et se mit à la poursuite de Ron. Il dû presque courir pour réussir à le rattraper. C'est qu'il allait vite avec ses grandes jambes !

Enfin le sorcier se stoppa, à l'orée de la forêt. Colin se cacha derrière un amas rocheux, attendant avec impatience la suite, appareil photo en main. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se produise. Le roux restait immobile, à regarder la forêt comme s'il s'attendait à y voir apparaitre la réincarnation de Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils. Il s'était peut-être trompé. Peut-être que Ron ne faisait rien et qu'il allait rester, pour des raisons obscures, des heures à observer les arbres pousser. Et lui dans tout ça aurait perdu non seulement son temps mais aussi un éventuel scoop sur Harry ou Hermione.

Il grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain il entendit des bruits de pas et des branches craquer. Le sourire de Ron se fit plus grand et il s'avança vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que … Blaise Zabini.

Choqué, Colin en oublia son appareil photo qui retomba sur sa poitrine, suspendu à sa lanière. Les deux hommes en face de lui se regardaient d'un de ces regard qui vous font rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Aucuns des deux ne bougeaient, ils se fixaient juste, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et puis d'un coup, ils s'approchèrent prestement l'un de l'autre et leurs bouches commencèrent un véritable ballet.

Colin reprit ses esprits. Il devait être dans un rêve. Oui, c'est ça. Un rêve très bizarre mais un rêve tout de même. Sans lâcher des yeux les deux sorciers qui s'allongeaient désormais sur le sol, il se pinça l'avant bras. Aie ! Ah non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Revenant enfin dans la réalité quand un gémissement de plaisir parvint à ses oreilles, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sans prendre la peine d'immortaliser ce moment. Son innocence d'enfant venait d'en prendre un sacré coup…

Il remonta quatre à quatre les marches et s'engouffra dans le château, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Il s'adossa au mur le plus proche et y posa lourdement sa tête. Reprenant son souffle, il réalisa enfin l'importance de sa découverte.

Il n'avait pas imaginé les regards ambigus que ce lançaient les gryffondors et les Serpentards. Il n'avait plus à s'étonner du manque de relation amoureuse entre Ron et Hermione… Il venait tout juste d'en découvrir la cause. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? Très bonne question…. Mais il devait surtout se demander si Harry et Hermione étaient au courant. Colin réfléchit quelques instants à la question et se dit que oui, les deux amis du roux devaient forcément savoir. D'une part, parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et qu'ils partageaient tout, d'autre part, parce qu'il avait bien vu cette lueur de complicité dans leur yeux lors de la dispute avec les Serpentards. Restait donc à savoir si Harry et Hermione entretenaient eux aussi une relation, qu'elle soit inter-maison ou entre eux.

Colin se redressa et prit son menton entre ses doigts, s'interrogeant et retournant toutes les pièces du puzzle à sa disposition pour comprendre.

Non, si Harry et Hermione avaient une liaison, il le saurait. Depuis le temps qu'il les espionnait… En revanche, il n'était pas impossible que le cœur des deux Gryffondors balance du côté des Serpentard. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cherchaient-ils à montrer à tout Poudlard qu'ils se détestaient purement et simplement ?

C'est en passant devant un groupe de dindes gloussantes qui se trouvaient être en réalité des jeunes filles scrutant les faits et gestes de beaux et athlétiques jeunes garçons jouant un peu plus loin, qu'il eut sa réponse.

-Le regard des autres… Ils ont peur… _murmura pour lui-même le jeune enquêteur_.

Il se redressa d'un coup et tapa son poing dans le creux de son autre main alors qu'un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Faisant fi des regards étonnés ou réprobateurs qui pesaient sur lui, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les entrailles de la bâtisse. Il tourna plusieurs fois, courant sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il ralentit et épousseta sa robe de sorcier. Il entra doucement dans ce lieu de savoir et chercha des yeux sa cible. Hermione n'était pas ici… étrange puisqu'il y avait Harry qui étudiait un vieux bouquin en compagnie de Neville. La brune ne pouvait s'être séparée du brun comme ça surtout qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec Ron puisque celui-ci était… occupé… ailleurs.

Le jeune homme rebroussa son chemin et vagabonda tout le reste de la journée dans les couloirs, en dehors de ses cours bien sûr, mais ne remarqua rien d'inhabituelle.

Lors du diner, il se montra particulièrement vigilant, guettant le moindre geste suspect du trio d'or comme celui d'argent. Mais mis à part un regard noir et haineux de Malfoy envers Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire espiègle, il ne nota rien qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête.

C'est donc un peu déçu qu'il partit dans son dortoir pour mettre toutes ses découvertes sur papier. Le lendemain, il ferrait mieux, il en était sûr !

 **oOo**

Pourtant, cela faisait désormais quatre jours qu'il suivait Harry, Ron et Hermione comme leurs ombres et il ne trouvait rien. Absolument rien. Colin assistait toujours aux altercations avec les Serpentards mais après celles-ci, les trois amis ne se quittaient pas et même Ron n'allait pas rejoindre Blaise…

Le petit journaliste en herbe s'assit lourdement sur un banc de la grande salle alors que ses amis se jetaient déjà sur la nourriture en abondance qui venait d'apparaitre pour le diner.

-He, Colin, ça va ? T'as l'air fatigué… _demanda l'un d'eux, légèrement inquiet_.

-Oui oui ça va super ! _Se força t-il à répondre dans un sourire_.

Le garçon brun qui l'avait interpellé se contenta de cette réponse et retourna le nez dans son assiette. Il ne se doutait pas que non, Colin n'allait pas bien. Il passait son temps à suivre ses ainés, à toujours être sur ses gardes, veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien trouvé ! En plus de cela, s'ajoutait une tonne de travail en retard qu'il devait rendre rapidement. Soupirant, il se dit que tant pis pour son scoop, il verrait ça plus tard, il n'avait pas le choix. Ses professeurs allaient littéralement le tuer s'il ne rendait pas son travail dans les plus brefs délais.

Il jeta un regarda alentour et nota que Malfoy fixait un peu plus hargneusement Harry que d'habitude, il semblait à cran et grognait, les lèvres retroussées, sur quiconque le dérangeait, même s'il s'agissait de ses amis. Harry lui… paraissait particulièrement joyeux, et lançait de temps à autre une œillade mesquine et triomphante au blond, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la colère de celui-ci.

Encore un mystère à éclaircir, se dit Colin. Mais pour l'heure, son parchemin de potion l'attendait. Il finit donc rapidement son repas et partit travailler dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, il avait finit. Heureux, il rangea méticuleusement son matériel d'écriture, roula son parchemin et se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Il voulait rendre son travail immédiatement au professeur Rogue pour montrer ses bonnes intentions. Il s'arrêta en chemin et hésita à prendre son appareil photo, mais se dit que finalement il n'en aurait pas besoin.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il avança dans les couloirs déserts. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu mais la plupart des élèves préféraient rejoindre leur salle commune après le diner. Il marcha quelques instants quand le rire d'une jeune fille le fit s'arrêter net. Il connaissait ce rire cristallin et franc. Hermione Granger. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, se maudissant de ne pas avoir emmené son appareil photo. Il avisa une salle de classe à la porte entrouverte. Il se glissa prés de cette dernière et jeta un coup d'œil discret. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

La brune se tenait les côtes, hilare, alors que son front reposait sur l'épaule de Pansy Parkinson qui s'appuyait contre le mur afin de ne pas s'écrouler, elle aussi aux prises d'un grand fou rire.

Alors ça… S'il n'avait pas déjà vu Ron avec Blaise, il se serait enfuit sous le choc tant la scène lui paraissait incongrue.

-Tu … Tu te rends comptes… Quatre… Quatre jours que ça dure ! _réussit à dire la gryffondor entre deux éclats de rire._

Ca aussi c'était nouveau, depuis quand Hermione Granger, si posée, si intelligente, riait à gorge déployait, devant l'ennemie qui plus est ? Enfin, ennemie pas si ennemie que ça apparemment …

La Serpentarde lui répondit en serrant la brune contre elle, passant une main au creux de ses reins pour la coller le plus possible. Le rire des deux jeunes femmes diminua alors qu'elles se regardaient soudain avec sérieux. Colin s'attendait à une explosion de violence mais ce fut tout le contraire. Hermione sourit tendrement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de sa vis-à-vis et de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Parkinson.

Bientôt les mains se firent plus baladeuses et un gémissement sortit Colin de sa torpeur. Encoore ?

Pas possible. Impossible. Ron avec Blaise. Hermione avec Pansy. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils cachaient leur relation…. Cela ferrait beaucoup de bruit si ça venait à se savoir…

Le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains et repassa la tête dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Il avait l'horrible impression de faire voyeur mais c'était pour le bien de son enquête. Les deux femmes avaient arrêté leur caresse et Hermione se détachait doucement de Parkinson en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre.

-Ils sont fous. Moi je ne pourrais pas rester autant de temps sans toi, Hermione. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Ladite Hermione sourit franchement et son regard exprimé toute la sincérité des paroles qui suivirent.

-Moi aussi, Pansy. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… Ce sont deux idiots, _dit-elle mielleusement en se rapprochant de l'autre femme._

Pansy eut un sourire narquois.

-Ah oui ? Et si tu me montrais combien tu m'aimes ? _la provoqua t- elle._

Provoque à laquelle Hermione répondit puisque son regard s'assombrit et qu'un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

-Tu vas regretter de me chercher, Parkinson.

-Mmm… Je suis pas sûre… _chuchota la Serpentarde en mordillant l'oreille d'Hermione_.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les gémissements et les halètements des deux jeunes femmes. Colin retira sa tête, rouge, décidant que le reste était un peu trop intime pour lui. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il avait avancé. En plus de Ron et Blaise, venaient s'ajouter Hermione et Pansy. Ce qui éliminait définitivement une romance entre Harry et Hermione. Mais les deux demoiselles avaient parlés de deux autres personnes…

Réfléchissant, il arriva vite devant la salle de potion. Il remit son devoir au professeur qui ne se refusa pas le plaisir de lui enlever des points et de lui donner une punition pour compenser son retard. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers les liens étroits qui unissaient les deux trios les plus célèbres de Poudlard.

Une fois dans son lit, il repensa à tous ces évènements. C'était étrange. Il n'était pas contre une relation avec une personne du même sexe, loin de là. Mais c'était étrange de s'imaginer que les pires ennemis étaient en fait des amants passionnés. Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses…

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Colin se leva tôt et de bonne humeur. Il avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit et en avait conclut que l'une des personnes dont parlaient Hermione et Pansy était soit Harry, soit Malfoy.

C'est donc sur Harry et Drago que se porta toute son attention dans la journée. Il guetta l'arrivée de Ginny qui claqua deux bises retentissantes sur les joues d'Harry, qui lui fit un grand sourire, avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux et d'entamer une joyeuse discution avec Hermione.

Ce qu'il avait entendu la veille ne concernait donc pas Ginny, puisque son attitude ces cinq derniers jours étaient la même qu'avant, bien qu'elle se montre un peu plus tactile.

En revanche, du côté de Malfoy, les choses ne semblaient pas aller bien. Ca s'était même empiré depuis quelques jours. Cinq pour être plus précis. Depuis le jour où Colin avait suivi Ron dans le parc.

Le blond était fatigué. Cela se voyait aux cernes foncés sous ses yeux et à son teint plus blanchâtre qu'à l'accoutumé. Il était aussi plus à cran, comme prêt à se jeter à la figure du prochain qui passerait devant lui. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche pour se l'essuyer avec sa serviette et se leva sans un mot pour ses camarades. Colin nota qu'il avait petit-déjeuner bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il se leva donc à son tour et suivit aussi discrètement que possible le blond. Celui-ci marchait rageusement dans les couloirs, sans avoir de destination précise. Il grognait de temps à autre, s'arrêtait parfois pour se cogner la tête contre un mur ou se prendre la tête entre les mains en jurant sur Merlin et Salazar que « cet imbécile va me le payer… je le déteste… non, je l'aime… putain merde… il me rend fou… ».

Il paraissait plus qu'évident à Colin que c'était de Drago dont Pansy et Hermione parlaient la veille. Il ne savait pas qui était l'autre personne mais « il » devait être suffisamment important pour le blond pour que celui-ci perde ainsi la tête.

Mais bon, nouveau scoop, l'impénétrable et arrogant Drago Malfoy était amoureux ! Colin se promit de ne plus lâcher son appareil photo jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue. Et puis il faudrait qu'il vérifie l'avancée de la relation entre Harry et Ginny.

Malheureusement pour Colin, l'heure des cours arriva et il quitta le Serpentard qui s'était assis dans une alcôve d'un couloir, à l'abri des regards, depuis un moment maintenant.

La matinée se passa sans embuche, de même que le déjeuner où il ne vit pas Malfoy.

Colin avait une heure de libre avant son prochain cours de l'après-midi, il en profita donc pour flâner dans les couloirs et pourquoi pas récupérer quelques informations. Il déambulait depuis un moment quand il vit une touffe rousse disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir. Il s'en approcha doucement et tendit l'oreille.

-Ron, il faut que tu parles à Potter, _commença une voix rauque et inquiète qu'il identifia comme celle de Blaise._

Colin se concentra d'autant plus que le couple parlait de son idole. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit à son sujet, il se devait de le savoir. Il avisa un renfoncement dans le couloir et fonça s'y cachait. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les deux garçons face à face sans qu'eux ne puissent le voir.

Il sortit son appareil et mitrailla la scène le plus silencieusement possible, toujours en écoutant attentivement la suite.

-Blaise, _souffla le roux_ , tu sais que j'aimerais vraiment t'aider mais là je ne peux vraiment rien faire. Harry ne m'écouteras pas.

-Mais Ron ! _s'emporta le basané_ , Drago est en train de dépérir à cause de cette stupide histoire de pari et de jalousie mal placée. Il est sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il a dit à Potter mais tu sais comme moi qu'il est trop fier pour faire le premier pas…

Colin en resta bouche bée. Il fit vite le rapprochement entre ce qu'il avait vu et ces nouvelles informations. Non… pas Malfoy et Harry quand même ? Passer pour Hermione et Pansy, Ron et Blaise mais Harry et Malfoy ? Il le détestait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'appeler par son prénom…

Il était si stupéfait qu'il oublia d'appuyer sur le bouton de son appareil pour immortaliser les deux amants qui s'embrassaient furieusement devant lui, Blaise contre le mur encadré par les bras puissants de Ron.

-Ron… Ron, _gémit le Serpentard entre deux baisers en passant ses bras autour de son cou_ , pas ici…

-Blaise, _geignit piteusement le roux en se détachant du corps de Zabini._

Cependant celui-ci le ramena vite contre lui pour reprendre leur baiser enflammé, contrastant ainsi avec ses précédentes paroles.

-Promets… Promets-moi que tu vas lui parler…

Ron posa son front sur celui de Blaise et soupira.

-Je vais essayer. Je te le promets mais tu sais bien que je ne porte pas Malfoy dans mon cœur… C'est vraiment pour toi que je le fais, et Harry.

Blaise embrassa une dernière fois le roux en souriant légèrement et s'éloigna sur un « je compte sur toi, demande à Granger s'il le faut ». Ron resta quelques instants à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu le basané avant de secouer la tête, conscient de s'être fait avoir par son amant, et de partir à son tour, à l'opposé.

Colin sortit de sa cachette. Il se pinça pour vérifier que tout ceci était bien réel. Bon, Ginny était définitivement hors course. A moins que… Il devait vraiment mettre toute cette histoire au clair. Malfoy aimait Harry, ça, c'était évident. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Parce que le brun ne semblait pas vraiment affecté de la même manière que l'était le blond.

C'est seulement une fois dans son dortoir, le soir, que Colin réalisa qu'il avait loupé ses photos. Il n'avait pas prit le baiser de Ron et Blaise et on voyait simplement deux adolescents agités en train de parler. Rien qui n'était une preuve concrète de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes.

Il passa une heure à noter dans son carnet tout ce qu'il avait apprit, à décrire les comportements de chacun et à retranscrire fidèlement chacune des conversations à laquelle il avait assisté. En tant que futur journaliste, il se devait de faire ça bien.

 **oOo**

Le matin suivant, le jeune Colin s'assit plus prés d'Harry et cela lui permit de capter des bribes de discution. Et d'après ce qu'il comprenait, le Survivant se faisait réprimander par Hermione, sur le sujet Malfoy. Quant à Ron, il intervenait de temps en temps mais Colin n'arrivait pas à déterminer si il était pour ou contre le blond…

Finalement Harry grogna et se retourna vers les Serpentards, tout sourire envolé. Quand Malfoy le vit qui le regardait, il sursauta et le fixa à son tour. Colin nota que les mains du blond tremblaient légèrement et qu'il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué, voir même malade.

A sa table, Harry soupira en désignant discrètement de la tête la porte de la salle. Le blond dû comprendre le message caché puisqu'il esquissa son premier sourire depuis quelques jours avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette.

-Intéressant… _murmura Colin en raffermissant sa prise sur son appareil photo_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de la grande salle. Le petit journaliste ne le suivit pas, ça n'aurait pas été très discret, surtout que tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour le Survivant.

Encore quelques minutes d'attentes et ce fut au tour de Malfoy de quitter la pièce d'un pas pressé. Colin salua ses amis et partit à la suite du blond. Il le suivit facilement au travers des couloirs.

Le Serpentard ne semblait pas avoir de destination précise puisqu'il tournait à n'importe quelle intersection, revenant parfois à son point de départ. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui en essayant de garder son air noble, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Malfoy tournait toujours en rond et Colin commençait à en avoir marre. Le blond n'avait-il pas rendez-vous avec Harry ? Pourquoi il n'y allait pas ? Surtout que l'état d'esprit de son ainé se détériorait de plus en plus. De la figure froide et arrogante, il ne restait rien. Le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui avait les yeux rouges alors qu'une larme unique coulait le long de sa joue pâle. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et il se la mordillait tellement qu'une petite goutte de sang apparue. Il se tortillait les mains en s'entremêlant les doigts et ses pas se faisaient moins assurés. Drago Malfoy semblait avoir… peur. Un nouveau scoop !

Ce n'était pas très sympa de prendre une photo de lui dans cet état mais comme Colin ne l'aimait pas et qu'il était journaliste, il ne se gêna pas pour appuyer sur le bouton.

Il vit Malfoy tourner dans un couloir, lui-même se tenant à une distance respectable. Il entendit le blond émettre un petit cri de surprise, puis plus rien. Colin s'avança donc, sourcils froncés, dans ledit couloir…. Mais préféra se reculer pour se mettre en lieu sûr lorsqu'il aperçut Harry qui plaquait fermement Malfoy contre le mur. L'expression du blond était indéchiffrable. C'était un mélange de surprise, de peur, de joie mais aussi d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Colin se plaqua contre le mur, il ne pouvait pas bien voir ce qu'il se passait mais au moins il entendait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il investisse dans une plume à papote.

-Malfoy, _grogna Harry d'une voix rauque et menaçante._

-Ha-Harry… _lui répondit l'autre, d'un ton qui trahissait son état d'esprit._

Le bond paraissait vouloir continuait mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il soupira et vint coller son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça et tout deux se détendirent un peu. Harry se décolla légèrement du blond qui gesticula un peu, comme pour montrer son mécontentement, alors que Colin se reculait afin de ne pas être vu.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes et c'est Malfoy qui finit par rompre le silence.

-Harry… Je…, _il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné, alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

Le brun passa doucement ses pouces dessus pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau salées. Il sourit légèrement mais ne se rapprocha pas plus.

-C'est bon… Drago.

Il rajouta le dernier mot d'un ton hésitant mais empli de tendresse. Le blond émit une sorte de glapissement et se calla férocement dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle.

Dire que Colin était perdu aurait été un euphémisme. La scène était irréelle. Inimaginable. Improbable. Et pourtant, bien vraie.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, crétin, _murmura le blond en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du brun._

Celui-ci passait une de ses mains dans son dos pour le lui caresser alors que l'autre jouait avec les mèches claires de Malfoy.

-Promit, _sourit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne_.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Colin en profita pour prendre tout un tas de cliché. Cette fois, son scoop, son vrai scoop, il l'avait. Le brun continuait ses baisers et bientôt ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi, _rigola Harry en rompant le contact_.

Malfoy lui donna une tape derrière la tête mais ne le contredit pas, se contentant d'un « crétin » bien senti.

-Et toi alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec ta Weaslaide ? _bouda faussement le blond_.

-Drago… _souffla Harry_ , tu sais très bien que j'en ai un peu trop entre les jambes pour Ginny , et puis elle sort avec une Poufsouffle depuis deux mois…

Le silence lui répondit tandis que le blond le détailla sceptiquement. Harry se retira de l'étreinte, les sourcils froncés.

-Malfoy, tu sais que Ginny est comme une sœur pour moi. Quand Astoria te saute dessus en disant qu'elle veut t'épouser, est-ce que je fais une crise de jalousie moi ? Non. Alors qu'il y a beaucoup plus de matière à en faire une. Tu es jaloux et ce sans aucunes raisons valable. Tu as vu où ça nous a mené ? Tu es resté deux jours entiers sans manger, c'est Blaise qui a dû s'occuper de toi ! Et là tu recommences !

Cette fois-ci le ton montait et Harry se reculait au milieu du couloir, les mains sur les hanches. Malfoy sembla s'en vouloir puisqu'il avança une main vers lui. Le brun la repoussa.

-Non Malfoy. Maintenant ça suffit. Ca fait trois fois que tu me fais le coup de la crise de jalousie, trois fois qu'on se dispute pour ça et que tu lances ce stupide pari « tu tiendras pas une semaine sans moi ». Alors si, je peux, ça fait mal mais je peux. Toi, non. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour toi, pour nous mais de ton côté, il faut aussi que tu en fasses, je ne peux pas venir tout arranger à chaque fois.

Ses paroles claquèrent dans l'air et Malfoy se ratatina un peu plus dans son coin. Harry tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner laissant derrière lui un blond aux yeux écarquillés dont s'échappaient de nombreuses larmes. Celui-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits en se redressant et courut rattraper le Survivant qui ne s'était éloigné que d'une dizaine de mètres.

Il verrouilla ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête blonde contre son dos. Colin vit le brun se raidir aussitôt mais ne se retira pas. Il semblait avoir attendu cette étreinte autant que le Serpentard.

-Harry je suis désolé, _murmura Malfoy_.

Bon, un Malfoy gay qui pleure, c'était déjà beaucoup pour Colin mais un Malfoy qui s'excuse ? Le petit reporter en resta coi. Mais cela suffit à Harry pour se retourner et le prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure de la journée. Colin songea d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait qu'il explique à McGonagall pourquoi il avait loupé son cours. Ouille, il était bon pour une punition, encore.

Les deux garçons parlaient en chuchotant devant lui, front contre front et Colin était désormais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il supposa qu'ils se réconciliaient puisqu'un sourire vint étendre leurs lèvres. Malfoy rigola un peu, comme pour évacuer la pression qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, Malfoy tirant un Harry souriant par le bras. Colin devina sans mal ce qu'ils allaient faire pour fêter leur retrouvaille. Ces derniers temps, il était devenu un expert en relation ! (bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu… mais un tout petit peu alors !).

En attendant, lui, il avait son scoop, même si les photos étaient mauvaises puisqu'ils n'avaient pas bien pu cadrer. Après un moment d'hésitation, il fonça en cours où il se fit sèchement remettre en place par la directrice des Gryffondor.

 **oOo**

Le soir, il avait déjà rédigé son article dans son petit carnet. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil au diner pour deviner qui était la Poufsouffle dont Harry avait parlé. Et un nouveau mystère de résolu, un ! Il put aussi voir à la table des Serpentard un Malfoy tout souriant qui discutait activement avec Blaise en lançant de temps à autre un regard avide à Harry qui rigolait avec Ron et Hermione. Décidément, les apparences étaient bien trompeuses…

Bon, il avait un scoop mais devait-il le rendre public ? Tel était la question… Il réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'une solution ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Poudlard avait beaucoup de secrets et ses élèves tout autant mais qui voulaient dire ses petits secrets à un petit garçon comme lui ? Personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Alors que si c'était le Survivant qui lui servait d'intermédiaire, il pourrait découvrir à peu prés n'importe quel secret ou ragot de l'école. Sans compter qu'il mettrait aussi à contribution Ron, Hermione et Ginny et pourquoi pas les trois Serpentards ? Il avait un peu peur des retombés mais il avait de quoi les faire marcher pendant un moment… Il y a avait aussi cette Poufsouffle, grâce à elle, il pourrait avoir des informations sur cette maison méconnue. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un Serdaigle et il aurait des espions dans chaque maison.

Et qui sait ? A force de découvrir des choses embarrassantes, il arriverait peut-être à devenir le maitre incontesté de cette école ? Il s'y voyait déjà…

Pour mettre son super plan de géni à exécution, il lui fallait plus de photos, des vrais clichés compromettants. Il se décida à suivre les deux trios en plus de Ginny et son amoureuse les jours suivants. Après, il irait les voir. Il s'imaginait déjà devant son idole en lui disant « Harry, j'ai marché à te proposer ».

Plongé dans son doux monde illusoire, Colin battit joyeusement des pieds sous la table en enfournant une bouchée de poulet.

Oh oui, la suite s'annonçait très intéressante ! Il était loin d'avoir finit son enquête dans Poudlard !

 **Fin**

* * *

 _La conquête de Poudlard par Colin, ça c'est une autre histoire x)_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu l'OS "Au détour d'un couloir" et celui-ci, qui ont laissé des commentaires ou mis en favoris, ça me fait tréééés plaisir !_

 _Alors n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit en positif ou en négatif ! C'est avec les reviews qu'un auteur peut s'améliorer et juger son travail !_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt (j'espère...) ! :)_


End file.
